Lung
Kenta, known publicy as Lung, is a parahuman ganglord and one of the first antagonists from the superhero webserial Worm. But later he, along with several other parahumans, helped to defend the world from Scion. Appearance Lung is a muscular, 6 feet tall, half Chinese, half Japanese man with black hair. His only costume is a metal mask resembling a dragon that covers his face, lefting only his eyes visible behind it. He usually walks around shirtless, showing the sprawling tattoos that covered his body from the neck down. When Lung starts to transform, he resembles a real dragon, becoming bigger and stronger, with metal scales covering his body, along with wings on his back and claws on his fingers. His transformation can develop as long as the fight keeps going. Origin Background Kenta developed his powers during a failed drug deal, when his entire gang was killed, and he himself almost died. This traumatic experience, known as trigger event, forced Kenta to awake his power. Some years later, Kenta, now publicy known as Lung, went to the city of Brockton Bay, there, he created his own gang, the Azn Bad Boys, or ABB, eventually becoming one of the main powerholds in the city, frequently battling the PRT and other gangs. Story Start Lung picked up a fight with the supervillain team The Undersiders, but he was defeated when the supervillains attacked him by surprise, leaving him on the street, unconscious, so the PRT could caught and arrest him. Lung was released from PRT's custody by his subordinates, he then spread the word through the city that he was looking for the Undersiders, eventually starting a fight with all other gangs in Brockton Bay. The fight between the gangs ended with Lung being caught by the PRT again, and setenced to the Birdcage. Inside the Birdcage Inside the prison, Lung became one of the Cell Block Leaders, along with others setenced parahumans such as Marquis, Acidbath, String Theory, Gavel and others. Gold Morning Lung and others criminals would later be released from the Birdcage, to help to fight against Scion and save humankind from complete annihilation. Powers and Abilities Lung's power caused him to gradually transform, making his powers more potent the longer he was in a fight. He healed at a superhuman rate, got stronger, got tougher, got bigger, and he grew armor plating complete with blades at each fingertip.His power granted him additional strength, durability, regeneration and control over fire even in his ordinary form. His scales resembled knives or spades. At full power, he was able to fight a Protectorate team consisting of Armaster, Dauntless, Miss Militira, Velocity, Challenger, Assault and Battery, and even trade blows with Leviathan himself. Transformation Lung's initial transformation begins with metal scales growing over part of his body, providing armor, and his hands will turn into claws. Eventually he will grow one foot taller. By the time he is seven or eight feet tall, his entire body is covered in scales, and he becomes strong enough to fight against three giant dogs with enhaced physical capabilities. If he fights long enough, at the most extreme of his transformation, Lung will be thirty feet tall, possibly bigger, with four wings, four hands, and two digitigrade feet. Pyrokinesis Lung is able to create flames from thin air, and manipulate it as he wants, this ability becomes stronger as he transforms. At his initial state, Lung is able to shoot steams of fire from his hands, enough to fill a hallway with fire. When he is seven feet tall, he is able to light himself on fire for long periods of time, and create waves of flame with physical force enough to knock people off balance. When fifteen feet tall, Lung's fire becomes hot enough to boil water with one single claw, turns a tidal wave into steam and melts a pyramid of steel. At sixteen feet tall, Lung is able to generate an explosion of fire from himself, powerful enough to knock a eighteen feet tall giantess, and even manipulate fire generally, able to casually disrupt or control other people's pyrokinesis. At the most extreme end of his transformation, when he is thirty feet tall, Lung is able to create and manipulate plasma, it is so hot that is able to affect even the Leviathan's skin. Physical Strength At a normal state, Lung is easily able to carry two adult people without effort. When he is seven feet tall, Lung is strong enough to rip through a spiked bone barrier, and even use a adult human as a flail with his bare hands. When Lung is fifteen feet tall, he can hold his own against two 2 tons dogs, effortless shatters steel blades and resist tidal waves which pushes normal people a hundred meters. When he is thirty feet tall, Lung is able to effortless throw around a huge dog much larger than the previous 2 tons ones, holds down Scion himself, and even hold his own against an endbringer. Gallery Images Lung.jpg|Lung's human form. abb_by_aerryi-d8oy4uc.png|Azn Bad Boys (ABB). Kenta.png|Lung almost fully transformed. Category:Tragic Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains